I Don't Wanna Be Alone
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Nobody likes to be alone, not when you've just been braindrained at least. This will make more sense after I get my new wwry fanfic up


Cheeky Fairy sat in the Seven Seas with a killer headache. The brain-drain helmets, really knew how to do their work, as she felt depressed, deflated and just downright in pain. She wished she they had never surrenderd so easily, but they weren't really any match for trained SP's. At least they still had eachother. She looked around the bar. Pop was pouring the drinks, she saw Meat and Brit, on the floor by the bar. She watched as Pop offered them a drink each, but they shook their heads, causing them to wince. Brit whispered something to the elderly barman who nodded in understanding, before giving them each some water and what looked like weak painkillers. What were they hiding? Maybe they'd say when they felt better. Otherwise it was just another day, or night, whichever it was.

Cheeky watched as Pop's young teenage grandaughter, sat on Brit's other side, resting her head on his shoulder. They had grown up together, and were like brother and sister.

The door creaked open, letting the blinding light spill in through the doorway and several bohemians groaned as the light hit them in the face. Finally the door slammed behind the new person in the bar. When they saw who it was most began to shrink away from him and she saw Brit tense out of the corner of her eye.

But the figure just walked past them all, collasping into the seat next to Cheeky. Pop brought the new-commer a drink saying it would help. The guy thanked him and downed the drink in one, Pop poured him a second glass and said to take it easy. Pop never was one to judge.

The figure, was Ex-commader Kashoggi. The person who had done this to the bohemians. Although, they did understand he was acting under orders, he had seemed to enjoy himself while draining their brains. Now it looked like he'd had a taste of his own medicine. He let his head drop to the table, probably due to the fact it hurt to even hold it up anymore. That's what those helmets did to you. And it hurt. The bohemians went back to taking the pain away through cheap whisky, but Cheeky took pity on the Ex-commander.

"It'll be alright. Jus' gi' it a few days. The pain'll go." The man muffled a "thankyou" as Pop brought some of the painkillers over for him. Soon after swallowing them the pain receeded and he was able to look at his surroundings. There were bohemians, ofcourse, most of them seemed to be avoiding his gaze, but not the one next to him. No this woman seemed to be watching him intently.

"Can I help you?" He asked her.

"No, sorry, I wa' jus' curious. Din't 'xpect to see you down here."

"Well, because the dreamer, escaped, I failed and she now thinks of me as one of you, a bohemian, she drained me, and banished me to here. I feel better, I must admit." Cheeky Fairy felt herself growing tired, mainly from the alcohol. She got up and steadied herself, before leaving to one of the rooms in the Seven seas of Ryhe, where they all stayed.

Later on in the night, Cheeky Fairy couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. She'd drank plenty, what was wrong with her? She had totake a walk. She found herself almost sleepwalking. She found herself back in the bar, at the same table as earlier. She sat back where she had, next to Kashoggi.

"What's the matter?" He moaned from his half slumber.

"I don't know, I guess, I jus' don' wanna be alone tonight. Will you stay with me? I really wouldn't ask it's jus'?"

"I guess I could." He groaned, straining to stand.

All through the night, Cheeky Fairy, felt comforted in his arms. She woke up laying on him slightly. They both felt much better and their headaches had died down. Now Kashoggi saw how beautiful the bohemian he held was. When they looked into eachother's eyes, they lost sense of what they were doing. And they kissed.

_A/N:- Sorry for the cheesy ending but I have such babd writters block I feel like I've worn one of those helmets. lol. Please review. xxx_


End file.
